The operation of conventional electronic equipment is typically accompanied by the generation of radio frequency and/or electromagnetic radiation in the electronic circuitry of the electronic system. If not properly shielded, such radiation can cause considerable interference with unrelated equipment. Accordingly, it is necessary to effectively shield and ground all sources of radio frequency and electromagnetic radiation within the electronic system.
When the radiation-generating equipment is permanently housed in a container, effective shielding may generally be accomplished through proper construction of the enclosure. However, the thus contained equipment often must be cooled or ventilated by the use of vent openings in the shielding enclosure. It is desired that the necessary cooling be obtained while retaining the maximum possible EMI/RFI shielding. Framed electrically conductive panels have been used as vent panels in shielded enclosures, but these conventional panels are not economical to manufacture, as the frame must be welded together at each corner and each welded joint must subsequently be ground to a flat surface. Conventional vent panels also are often undesirably thick and heavy.
The present invention provides a novel EMI/RFI shielding vent panel which is lightweight and easily and economically assembled.